Your Power's History
by celestialdragon91
Summary: You escaped to find answers, your parents died in the process, end up at the Hidden Village, what happens when you find out that your powers are related to the sharingan?
1. Chapter 1

The journey that you and your parents took would take a couple of days. They wouldn't explain why you had to take it, they would only say that they wanted a peaceful life. That you would be safe and that you didn't need to know anything else. You were young(six years old to be exact) that was one the the reasons they didn't want to tell you, but in reality you already new the real reason. At the age of two you watched your father train and this really interested you and began to imitate his moves. This went for a month without being noticed but them your mother found out. She told your father about what she saw and he thought that it would be a good idea to start training you. Your mother was not happy about it but your father convinced her saying that this was going to help you. That you would be able to protect yourself when needed. Your began your training and you seemed to progress quite fast. Your training went on and after a couple of years later in an accident your parents discovered that you possessed a Kekkei genkai. They did't know anything of it but decided that they would going to research but at the moment would just continue your training and after some time you would somehow some of your kekkei genkai's abilities. This went on of some time but then some men started to go after you. The leader of the village decided to help your parents to protect you but it was useless. The village was small and this could no longer continue. Your parents did found out that your kekkei genkai originated from a village called the village Hidden in the Leaves. This is one why your are in the situation you are right now.

They didn't know that you new the journey was taken because you were in danger. They probably didn't tell you because they thought that it was after for you not to tell you the truth which you already new. Now this is the third day of this journey and the leaf village was a day away. Luckily no attacks were made during this couple of days.

CRACK!

A couple of men appeared[three of them]. You noticed that parents were in guard. They probably new that they were being followed but didn't tell you. They did tell you to stay quiet. That might be why they told you that because they didn't want to attract any more attention. This really hated this, after all this was happening because of you. You deserved to be told of what was happening. Now to the present, you were behind your father and mother. Your father had kunais in his hands. Your mother was a medical ninja but had a monstrous strength. And you had a Crystal Sword, it had some blue designs on the handle. It was a huge and beautiful sword. It was a present from your father but sadly you could were not able to wield it so you just carried it on your back. Now you were holding one dagger in each hand. You were on guard ready to...

" Get ready to scape [name], we will distract them. So be ready." Your father whispered.

"NO. I will fight too." You answered.

" Look [name], you have to scape now. You made a promise now stick to it. " There was some sadness in your father's voice.

"I will." With watering eyes you said. Then your thought _I will not cry, I can't. This is not the place or the right moment. _

Then without notice the attackers were the first to attack. Your parents were ready as well as you. The moment you parents started to move without being noticed [ that's what you thought] escaped. You glanced beck and saw that the parents were quite a challenge. They were not ordinary shinobis. Your went to tree to tree, as fast as your little feet could. After a couple of minutes you glanced back to see if anyone was following you. But before you could a kunai was directed to you. You flipped backward to avoid being hit. You landed on the ground. Then saw the man coming towards you. You didn't hesitate and had the daggers in each hand ready to fight. You had no other choice but to get rid of him so you could depart to the Hidden Leaf village.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that all of your senses were on guard. You paid close attention to the man. He seemed to be on his 30's. He had long brown hair. He was lean and had dark skin. He had several scars on his right cheek. He was wearing all black. His headband showed a symbol of four horizontal lines. Meaning that he is probably of the Village Hidden in The Rain. He looked intimidating but you were not going to give up. He was staring at you and began to approach you. You tensed, he seemed to notice this because he began to laugh.

" What is wrong little girl? Are you scared? Need mommy?" He laughed.

You didn't say anything but were cautious. You were waiting for him to make his first move.

" Look girl, stop wasting my time and come with me. Don't resist and nothing is going to happen to you." He was no approaching you. He gave step forward and you moved a step backwards.

" So is this how is going to be? Fine with me. I'll have some fun with you!" He yelled but you and had a wicked smile. He took a kunai out of his pouch. There was no going back, he began to run toward you and you began to run towards him as well. Chink! You stopped the kunai with both of your daggers. You had to use both of them because the opponent was a grown man compared to a child. He was stronger and pushed you backwards but were able to recover and stopped the fall. Because of this you didn't notice how close he really was. He jolted one of your hand, making you let go of one of the blades. Then he kicked you in the middle of the stomach. You winced in pain. You began to settle on your feet. I need to finish this as soon as possible. I can't waste any more time. With one quick motion, you were on your feet again. Then you concentrated you chackra on your feet making you go faster. The man wasn't expecting this and punched him in the face. There with no more time to waste you tried to stab him with the dirk. He moved and you only gave him a hut on the arm. He quickly recovered and started to trow kunais at you. You moved avoiding to be hit. Sadly one hit you on the shoulder. You crouched and saw blood draining form the wound. The pain was great and it distracted you. Next thing you felt was another pain in your the side of your stomach. The man was really close to you and took that chance. The blade ripped into his side, the shock of cold steel slashing through his body causing him to bite his own tongue forcefully. Blood poured from his newly acquired wound and his aching mouth. He backed away. And with one quick motion slashed his troat. He fell to the ground. You looked at you injuries and noticed the kunai protruding from the side of your stomach. You began to heal the injury the was on your shoulder because it would heal faster. it took quite a while to heal it, and it took a lot of energy from you. You tried to heal the other wound but couldn't heal it well. And with that you began to walk towards the village hidden in the leaves.

Later

You have been walking for what it seemed days. You felt no pain, it was probably because of blood loss. You did feel tired just wanted to stop and rest but you new better. If you stopped probably some one was following you and you couldn't risk it. A couple of hours later you arrived at the village hidden in the leaves' gate. You could see two man watching you. You didn't care, you were here that what all that mattered and when you've taken a step forward, you fell to the thing you heard was " Hey! Are you alright?" You blacked out.


End file.
